U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,107 teaches reaction of diprimary amines, epoxy resins and functionally-terminated polymers in varying orders. It has been found that reaction of a diprimary amine (A) with a carboxyl-terminated liquid polymer (P) produces high levels of mixed reaction products, including carboxyl-terminated compounds having the formula P--A--P; compounds containing one terminal carboxyl group and one terminal amine group and having the formula P--A; amine-terminated compounds having the formula A--P--A; and polycondensation products such as P--A--P).sub.n, (P--A).sub.n and A--P--A).sub.n where n is a repeating chain sequence greater than 1. In each case the P--A bond is an amide group resulting from reaction of a primary amine group and a carboxyl group. Such mixed reaction products are often solids and difficult to use with uniform results in subsequent reactions, e.g., with epoxy resins. See Flory, Principles of Polymer Chemistry, Cornell University Press, 1953, chapters 3 and 8, and particularly pp. 318 to 324 for discussion of product distributions in condensation polymers.
New substantially pure amine-terminated liquid polymers are desired.